


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by BluebeardsWife



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, fake dating trope-a-vaganza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebeardsWife/pseuds/BluebeardsWife
Summary: Fake dating AU, you know the drill. Even hires Isak to pretend to be his boyfriend at his ex's wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, this is going to be a short one, no more than 3 or 4 chapters. (And then I'll go back to finish Absolute Lithops.)

Even stared blankly at the luggage carousel, as bag after bag passed in front of him in a sea of mostly black and gray, disrupted only by the occasional geometric pattern or a flash of burgundy. He should never have gotten on that plane. Most of the suitcases appeared identical to him, and he wondered how people even recognized their own. Maybe that’s why they kept rolling in a flat circle in front of him: none of the passengers could pick theirs out of the lineup, so they stood around stupidly waiting for someone else to pick theirs up first.

He was furious with his mother for having not only RSVP’d for him without asking but also indicating that he would be bringing a “plus one,” knowing full well that he had no one to bring. As if it wasn’t humiliating enough already. Even watched as a lanky guy in a gray sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his head, stepped forward, grabbed one of the suitcases, and started walking away. The suitcase was dark green, slightly different from the row of blacks and grays, with a purple ribbon tied to the handle.

Wait a minute. Purple ribbon?

“Hey!” Even whipped around. “Hey, stop! You’ve got the wrong bag!”

The young man, however, only quickened his pace.

“Ah, fuck,” Even grumbled as he ran after him. This was all he needed.

Being freakishly tall had its advantages, Even thought, as he caught up to the thief just before he reached the exit. He grabbed the guy’s arm, forcing him to a stop. The hood of his sweatshirt slipped back as he turned to face Even, revealing a head of messy, golden curls.

“What the fuck, man?” Even asked without letting go. “That’s my suitcase.”

The guy’s blue eyes darted around the hall, as though looking for an exit, before settling on Even’s face. He coughed awkwardly.

“I uh,” he started, furrowing his brow, “I’m pretty sure this is mine.”

His voice was gravelly yet soft, and his eyes so wide that Even almost had the urge to apologize for startling him. He pulled himself together and, still holding the stranger’s arm with one hand, grabbed the luggage tag next to the purple ribbon with his other hand. Tugging on the stretchy rubber tie until it almost snapped, he lifted it towards the luggage burglar’s face.

“Is your name Even Bech Næsheim then?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“Fuck,” the guy muttered under his breath, looking at his feet for a moment before facing Even with a sigh.

“Even?” A familiar voice rang out from behind, sending chills down Even’s spine.

Without loosening his grip on the thief’s arm, he turned around to face her.

“I thought that was you!” Sonja walked quickly over to him. Her hair was longer and pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her bare face radiated happiness. “I’m so glad you came,” she said genuinely, and gave Even a one-armed hug.

“So this is Even?” Sonja’s gentleman companion joined them slowly. He was clearly much older than she, but his age only showed in the confidence with which he carried himself. His graying hair merely made him appear distinguished and mature. The expensive, beautifully tailored suit didn’t hurt either.

Sonja didn’t seem to notice the rising tension or what Even thought was palpable discomfort. She took the man’s hand and announced happily, “Michael, this is Even. Even, meet my husband-to-be, Michael!” She beamed at both of them as Even clenched his jaw, regretting that his plane hadn’t exploded in mid-air. 

“So nice to finally meet you, Even,” the smug smile on Michael’s face widened as he looked Even over. “I’m delighted that you’ll be here on our big day.”

Even forced a smile. “Likewise,” he said.

“Are you gonna introduce us?” Sonja said after a moment, and Even suddenly became aware of the wriggling arm that was still clenched in his hand.

“Oh, this is uh…” he started to explain but gave up immediately. It didn’t really matter anymore. He considered telling Sonja and Michael to have a lovely wedding but that he would be spending the week right here at the airport until it was time for his flight back.

“Isak,” the baggage bandit interjected, flashing Sonja a winning smile. Even was slightly taken aback by his newly acquired cool confidence.

“Is this… Is this your…” Sonja lowered her voice to almost a whisper, “plus one?”

“Ha!” Even chuckled, letting go of Isak’s arm, but instead of running, Isak slipped his hand into Even’s, entwining their fingers together.

“Great to finally meet you!” Isak’s gaze was fixed on Sonja as he scooted closer to Even before resting his chin on Even’s shoulder. “Evvy’s told me a lot about you.”

Evvy? Even turned his head slightly to get a better look at his tormentor, awkwardly realizing that their faces were no more than an inch apart. _Eyelashes_. That was all that registered in his mind before he quickly looked away again.

“Oh?” Sonja seemed delighted. “Am I the shrew that broke his heart?” she asked jokingly.

Even focused on regulating his breathing as he anxiously awaited Isak’s response.  

“Not at all!” Isak assured her easily. “You... well, you are the fortunate stepping stone that brought us together.” He turned to look up at Even, silently urging him to play along with the slightest twitch of the eyebrows.

A soft laugh escaped Even’s lips when he looked over at Sonja’s suddenly disgruntled face, but before he had a chance to say anything, Michael interrupted.

“Darling, our car is here,” he said, taking Sonja’s hand and slowly guiding her toward the exit. He nodded at Even and Isak, “it was lovely meeting you both.”

 “Wait,” Sonja stopped walking and addressed Even. “But aren’t you guys getting a cab, too?”

“Why, yes we are,” Isak chirped at her. “Why don’t we walk outside together?”

Even let himself be pulled through the large airport doors and ushered into a cab next to the lying, thieving stranger, who leaned over him to the open window to wave at Sonja. As their cab started to roll forward, Even turned back just in time to see Sonja gracefully enter a long black limo, followed by her frowning fiancé.

They rode in silence for a while, watching the cityscape around them slowly transform into an island paradise. Hawaii really was beautiful. Every once in a while, Even glanced over at Isak, and their eyes met for an awkward second.

“You realize you have to attend the wedding with me now,” Even finally asked.

“Yeah,” Isak nodded and volunteered no further information until Even prompted him by raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, right,” Isak finally said. “Um... You know how I was trying to steal your bag earlier?”

“Yes,” Even chuckled, “yes, I do know that.”

“Well uh… I’m desperate,” Isak said with a sigh. “I’m stranded, I’m dying to go home. All my stuff’s been stolen. I got my passport but that’s it. I’ll do anything for the money, I… I don’t know what else to do.” After a brief pause, he shot Even a one-sided smile, lowering his chin to look up at him. “And it looked like you could use a plus one, from where I was standing.”

Even considered it for a moment. He wasn’t sure he bought the story entirely, but he didn’t really have much to lose. The guy was charming, and Sonja had seemed convinced. Besides, what else was he gonna do, tell her the truth? He’d just have to make sure never to leave Isak alone with his things, and maybe, just maybe, this could work out to his benefit.  

“I’m here for five days,” he said. “There are… activities and multiple celebrations planned. You would have to attend all of them with me. And be convincing. I’ll get you a fucking first class ticket home if it goes smoothly.”

“Okay,” the reply was instantaneous.

“Okay?” Even still couldn’t believe he was doing this.

“Okay,” Isak smiled and nodded.

This was completely ridiculous. But for the first time since he’d boarded the plane, Even felt like he could actually handle showing his face at Sonja’s wedding. He settled back into the seat and looked out at the sliver of blue ocean on the horizon.

“So uh…” Isak spoke again. “Do we have to pretend while we’re alone, too, or…?”

“No, of course not,” Even said.

“Can I have my hand back then?” Isak grinned at him.

With a small gasp, Even released his grip on Isak’s hand. How the hell could he have forgotten that he was holding it?

Shortly thereafter, they arrived at the beach resort and entered the open lobby. They were greeted with presents of leis and fancy looking cocktails that Even assumed had very little actual alcohol in them. He chugged his nonetheless while the concierge searched for his name in the computer.

“Let’s see… Bech Næsheim… ah, here it is! Party of two,” he said, pulling two rubber bracelets from a box and handing them to Even and Isak.

“Uh,” Even spoke quickly and quietly hoping that no one would overhear. “Is there any way we can get two rooms? I’m happy to pay extra.”

The concierge looked confused for a moment before grinning slyly.

“Ah, no no, the bride insisted that you get one of the honeymoon suites. And you know, whatever it is you bickered about on your trip over, I promise you’ll forget all about it after your visit to the couples' spa and a walk on the beach.” He winked.

“Couples’ spa?” Isak laughed.

“Of course, you don’t have to worry about anything. The bride has booked you a double date for tomorrow afternoon. It’s all included.”

Isak’s face fell and he frowned slightly as he looked over to Even, who seemed to have just given up.

The concierge handed them a set of keys, a map of the resort, and a wedding week program while quickly running through a list of rules to follow while on the grounds. He pointed them in the direction of their building before turning to the next customer with a big smile.

They walked silently to the small bungalow they were assigned to. The sun was starting to set, and small Tiki torches illuminated their path. They were so close to the beach that they could hear the waves crashing against the shore. As they passed the house directly across from theirs, Even recognized Sonja’s distinctive laughter coming through the open window. _Awesome_.

Once inside, they both examined their new living quarters, Isak walking around the room, picking up various objects as though appraising them.

“I thought they said it was a suite,” Even grumbled.

“What do you mean?”

“A suite usually has a living room _and_ a bedroom. We only have a bedroom and a kitchenette.” This whole thing was getting out of control.

Isak shrugged. “There’s a breakfast nook,” he pointed in the corner.

“There’s only one bed,” Even glared at him.

“I charge extra for that,” Isak looked at him seriously for a moment before laughing and walking toward the bed, throwing himself on it.

Even wasn’t entirely convinced that he had been kidding.

“Chill,” Isak said with a wink. "It’s a big bed.”

Even sat down on a wicker chair in the breakfast nook. “So what exactly do you do… Isak?”  He ran the tip of his tongue across his teeth nervously before looking up. “I mean, when you’re not being a con artist.”

Isak had gotten up from the bed and walked over to the large square window, opening it wide. The air slowly filled with the scent of the ocean and a soft tropical breeze. Isak turned to face Even, leaning back on the window sill.

“I’m a scientist,” he said. "Or, well, lab intern at this point, but I'm almost done with school."

The sky behind him was a swirl of orange and purple, and his sharp outline stood out against it, making him appear angelic. Faces like that shouldn’t be allowed on liars and cheats.

“And how did you end up stranded here?” Even pressed.

Isak laughed uncomfortably and mumbled an incoherent reply.

“What was that?”

Isak rubbed his eye and scratched his head for a moment before replying. 

“I was supposed to get uhh… married, I guess, and it didn’t, it just didn’t work out so… she decided that she’d… She took all my stuff and left me at the airport.” He pursed his lips defiantly, as though daring Even to question his explanation.

“What didn’t work out?” Even was genuinely curious now.

Isak rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be telling me about your situation instead? I’m the one who has to pretend to know you in front of your friends.”

“Oh,” Even hadn’t even thought of that. “Yeah, right, okay, I guess uhhh… what do you need to know?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Isak woke up the following morning fully clothed, splayed out on the bed on top of the sheets and blanket. He must have passed out while Even was still talking. And who could blame him, after spending two days running around the airport with no money.

He looked around blearily and saw that Even had gotten underneath the covers and was curled at the very corner of the bed, facing away from him. _Jesus Christ_ , Isak thought, _I’m not contagious_. As he sat up, rubbing his eyes, an embarrassingly loud noise came from his stomach. He hadn’t eaten anything but scraps and peanuts yesterday and was very excited about breakfast. Had he not been so hungry, he might have been anxious about playing boyfriend around a large group of strangers. But as it was, he walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut just a little louder than necessary, hoping that the sound would wake Even.

The smell of sunscreen wafted in through the tiny open window in the bathroom. Isak stared at the water now pooling in the porcelain sink. How the hell had he gotten here? He knew that he only had himself to blame. He had asked Emma to marry him of his own volition. And he had canceled the wedding at possibly the most inopportune moment – well, except maybe during the ceremony itself. Everything that happened after was entirely his fault. So here he was, playing boyfriend to a stranger. At least it was a handsome stranger.

_Nope!_ He turned to the mirror, giving his reflection a very stern look. _You will not develop a crush on Even. You’ve fucked up enough_.

His face only stared back at him blankly. With a sigh, Isak gathered some water in his hands and splashed it on his face. At the edge of the sink, he noticed a used toothbrush in a plastic cup and a brand new one, in its packaging, right next to it. Apparently, Even was thoughtful as well.

A sharp knock on the bathroom door startled him.

“Isak?” Even’s muffled voice came through. “Can I come in? I _really_ need to piss.”

Isak had barely opened the door when Even ran past him to the toilet, and without paying any attention to Isak proceeded to relieve himself.

_Don’t stare._ Isak quickly commenced brushing his teeth, eyes fixed on the tile above the sink.  He stood aside as Even washed his hands, stealing a few glances at him. His amber hair was in such perfect disarray that Isak wondered if it was real.  Every strand was simultaneously doing whatever the fuck it wanted and still somehow managing to look cool and purposefully arranged. It was as though he had stumbled into a commercial for one of those Bedhead pomades.

“I spoke to Sonja last night,” Even said as he dried his hands, glancing over at Isak. “We will be enjoying a spa day with her and Michael this afternoon.”

“Huh?” With the head of the toothbrush still in his mouth, it was all Isak could say. He leaned over the sink to rinse out the toothpaste.

When he looked back up, Even was leaning on the door frame casually.

“You said you’re up for it, right? You’re not backing out on me now?” He smiled softly, revealing just the tips of two very pointy canines. “I think she’s already kinda jealous. She thinks you’re hot.”

Isak shrugged as cooly as he could muster, “I’m in.” Girls often did think he was hot. Unfortunately, it was never mutual.

Even turned out to be an over-packer, which was great, because Isak didn’t even have a change of clothes on him. Though there was a notable height difference between them, with the pant cuffs slightly rolled up, Even’s clothes fit Isak surprisingly well.

They were both quite relieved to discover that the wedding was going to be a big one – in spite of the expense required to attend it. The sheer volume of guests who were at the resort meant that they barely had to interact with anyone, and Isak was allowed to focus on stuffing himself full of pastries and coffee.

Two o’clock came too quickly, however, and Isak and Even soon found themselves sitting in a warm room with Sonja and Michael, wearing nothing but fluffy white bathrobes. Taking a sip of the champagne they were served, Isak couldn’t stop feeling uncomfortably aware of his body. Indistinct tropical music lingered in the air as Sonja talked excitedly about all the wedding preparations, and Michael rested his hand on her knee. Isak looked over at Even, who had clearly also noticed the gesture.

What was it about this Sonja chick that had him so messed up? And what was wrong with her if she chose Michael over Even? It looked like it was time for Isak to step in and earn his ticket home. Resting his elbow on the back of Even’s chair, he ran his fingers gently through his hair, gazing at him with a soft smile. With the slightest shift in posture, Even leaned into his touch. It felt alarmingly natural.

It wasn’t long before they were ushered into two separate rooms, one for Michael and Sonja, and the other for Isak and Even. The small, dimly lit room contained nothing but two large tubs, which looked more like troughs if he was honest, filled more than halfway with what looked like grayish brown mud. They were instructed to disrobe and each enter a trough before the attendant left, closing the door behind her.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

“Might as well!” Even shrugged. 

He dropped his robe in one smooth motion before climbing easily into the tub on the left. Isak made a mental note of the view of Even’s back right before he submerged his body in the mud. He knew he couldn’t pull off the casual confidence with which Even seemed to move, but did his best to sink into the bath with as little fuss as possible.

The soft, oatmeal-like slush was surprisingly warm. Rather than feeling slick or dirty, as Isak had imagined, the mud enveloped him like the softest blanket, and he couldn’t hold back a sigh as he rested his head on the pillow that was poised at the tub's edge. His body never quite hit the bottom of the tub but seemed to float happily in the oozy muck. He looked over and saw Even grinning happily at him.

“I could get used to this!” Even said with an eyebrow raise.

“What? I thought you did this shit all the time,” Isak feigned surprise.

“Mmmm,” Even shook his head, taking a sip from his champagne flute and resting it back on the floor. “I reserve these treats for my fake boyfriends.”

“Huh. I might need to switch careers,” Isak mused. “Do fake boyfriends have business cards?”

“I don’t know, but if you play your cards right the next few days, you’ll have a great reference at least.” A small smile played on Even’s lips. “I hear word of mouth is the best advertising.”

“Well, let me know if you need a date for a funeral or something later,” Isak said, straight-faced.

Even sputtered, spilling some of the champagne he had just lifted toward his mouth and coughing loudly.

Isak grinned at him. “I have great comedic timing.”

“You do.”

They joked around easily, Isak momentarily forgetting why he was there. A soft knock on the door ended their fun regrettably quickly, and they were next directed to two shower heads protruding from the wall, where they were both subjected to an almost painfully strong stream of water to wash away the mud. Before they knew it, they had moved on to a mineral water jacuzzi. This tub they had to share, and Isak could no longer ignore the soft flutter in his stomach at the sight of Even’s lean body and the knowledge that they were both submerged in the same body of water. He suddenly felt awkward and childish.

But as flustered as Even had been at the airport, he now seemed to be really enjoying this game.

“You’re encroaching on my space,” he said with an impish smile on his face as he pushed Isak’s leg away with his foot. The ensuing foot-fight left them both breathless and the floor around the jacuzzi soaking wet. They both tried to look ashamed of themselves when they were interrupted again and the attendant had to bring a mop to clean up the mess they had made.

Isak felt a bit like a product on an assembly line, being passed from one person to another, when they were taken into an even darker room, wrapped in wool blankets like warm cocoons, and left lying side by side. The playful tone of the jacuzzi seamlessly transformed into something resembling pillow talk.

“Do you think people are more than their bodies?” Even asked softly.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, just…” Even grazed his bottom lip with his teeth before continuing. “Is it all just chemicals and synapses? Or does the mind exist outside the brain?”

Isak smiled. “From an evolutionary and biological perspective, it’s all chemicals and synapses.”

“And you’re content with that?” Even looked at him intently, almost pleadingly, and Isak wanted to ask what was wrong, to reach from under his blanket and hug him.

Instead, he just sniffled a little and said, “I guess. It’s just how it is.”

“I don’t believe that,” Even replied.

They didn’t speak much more after that, but lay in comfortable silence until it was time for the final round.

Back in their fluffy white robes, they were led outside toward a small enclosure with a thatched roof, with only a silky white curtain separating them from the beach. The sun was blinding after the dim lights of the spa’s interior, but the fresh air felt good on their skin.

Isak lay down on one of the two parallel massage tables, and Even took the other. They were each covered with a white sheet up to their waists before the two masseuses began their work. Attempting to sleep in an airport chair does things to your back, and Isak closed his eyes feeling the tension slowly leave his body with every deliberate stroke. At first he was a bit annoyed that the tables did not have headrests, but when he opened his eyes, his gaze fell directly on Even, whose bare back was glistening in the sunlight as the masseuse worked on his shoulder.

Isak had barely had a chance to get a proper look at Even since they met - unless you count the stolen glances in the semi-darkness of the spa. He let his eyes scan the curve of his body from the edge of the white sheet that covered Even’s buttocks, dipping at the small of his back, and rising slightly again at surprisingly muscular shoulders. The long line of his neck led to a softly round face, with full lips, and piercingly blue eyes.

_Uh-oh._

The blue eyes were fixed on Isak’s, watching him watch Even. He looked away quickly with a tiny twitch of his mouth, feeling his heart thumping in his chest. This was supposed to be a business transaction. Fake boyfriend in exchange for a flight home. _Fuck, Valtersen, get it together_.

He kept his eyes closed for the rest of the session, waiting impatiently for it to end so that he could be comfortably tense and in control of himself.

When they met back up with Sonja and Michael, it was like being woken out of a drug-induced dream. Pleasant though it may have been, it wasn’t real. Isak played his role well for the rest of the evening, splitting his time deliberately between polite small talk with Sonja and her bridesmaids and carefully orchestrated tender moments with Even. When they returned to their bungalow that night, Isak climbed silently into bed, making sure to stay on the very edge so as not to make Even uncomfortable. He lay awake for a long time, wondering why he always let this happen to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Even was a bit nervous about leaving a near-stranger (with sticky fingers!) alone in his bungalow the next day, but Sonja had planned an outing for just her and the bridesmaids – and as it turned out, she considered Even one of the bridesmaids. Trying hard to take it as a compliment and not an insult, Even played along, and they explored the island as a group, under the guidance of a local. Since there were six of them in the group, he didn’t feel compelled to talk much, and let his mind wander as he admired some of the breathtaking views around him.

He wondered what Isak was doing back at the resort. Was he collecting all of Even’s belongings in order to make off with them? Or sitting alone lamenting his own failed wedding attempt? The most likely scenario was that he simply hung out on the beach, sunbathing and swimming, enjoying his time away from the performance. It occurred to Even that he had no idea what Isak was like – what he was actually like, when he was free to be himself. If he was finishing school and getting some sort of science degree, there must be a more serious side of him that Even hadn’t seen yet. He resolved to try to get to know him. Why not? They could easily be friends.

It was late afternoon by the time they returned to the resort, and Even was excited to go back to the bungalow, away from wedding talk, and out of the sight of Sonja’s smiling face. He walked in to find it empty. A quick glance in his suitcase and around the bed assured him that nothing had been taken, but Isak wasn’t there. _Good_ , Even thought, he could finally get some alone time. He sat down on the bed, glancing over to Isak’s pillow. _Where the hell was he?_

Though he had been looking forward to a quiet evening with no obligations, he now felt uneasy with the prospect of staying here by himself. He was probably just anxious about what Isak might do or say without his supervision, so, after a quick change of clothing and a bathroom break, he ventured outside to look for his partner in crime. He roamed around the resort for a while. Everywhere he looked, he was met with smiling faces, embracing couples, and joyfully screaming children. He hated it. It was a world he didn’t really belong to. There was everyone else, normal, happy, with goals, dreams, and ambitions of a fulfilling life… and then there was Even.

He had walked down to the beach and finally saw a familiar figure sitting at the little outdoor bar at the edge of it. Isak was the only patron at the bar, sipping the unnaturally red liquid in a large plastic cup through a crazy straw. The bartender, a beautiful dark-haired woman with distinct features, was laughing at something Isak had said. _What a charmer._ Even walked up to them and leaned against the bar.

“Are you cheating on me, baby?” he asked with a small smile.

The momentary shock on Isak’s face was quickly replaced with a playful grin.

“Well, what am I supposed to do when you leave me all alone all day?” he said. “How was bridesmaiding?”

Even rolled his eyes. “Exhausting,” he said truthfully.

Jumping off the bar stool, Isak motioned toward the beach, “I’ve got something for you.” He thanked the bartender before walking off, and Even followed, intrigued. They walked for a while in silence along the swash where the waves broke into foam. The sun hung low in the sky, bathing everything in a brilliant orange glow. Finally, they reached an area blocked off by a large rock. During high tide, one would have had to swim, or at least wade, to get to the other side, but right now, a narrow path of damp sand allowed them passage. A few steps in, a tall but narrow alcove had formed in the rock, and Even followed as Isak walked inside.

“So am I gonna end up on a TV show about unsolved murders after this?” Even asked, and Isak responded with a big grin.

“Nah, I just thought you might want to de-stress for a bit,” he said as he pulled out a tightly rolled joint from his pocket and handed it to Even.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Even laughed, taking the joint nonetheless, as Isak procured a lighter.

“I got bored, so I made some friends,” Isak said simply.

He leaned against the alcove wall and Even followed his lead, resting his back on the rock opposite Isak. The narrowness of the space meant that their knees were almost touching. With a flick of a lighter and the soft crackle of burning paper, Even inhaled and felt his lungs fill with the familiar smoke. They passed the joint back and forth in silence for a while, and a sense of calm came over Even, who hadn’t even realized how on edge he had been for days now.

He looked out at the crashing waves, the sky above them gradually turning gray.

“You know, I don’t even know what you do for a living,” Isak’s voice was hoarse and quiet. “I know all about Sonja,” he smiled, “but not a whole lot about you.”

“There’s not much to know,” Even replied. When he looked over, Isak’s eyes were fixed on him, still waiting for an answer.

Even frowned for a moment, looking off into the distance again.

“I used to wanna be a filmmaker,” he said.

“But not anymore?”

“It’s... complicated.”

“Does it have to do with why you and Sonja broke up?”

Even thought about it for a moment. “Yes and no,” he said finally.

Isak chuckled. “Well I’m glad we cleared that up.”

It had been a while since Even had talked to anyone about anything other than the mundane details of existence or the weather - or their wedding plans. He didn’t know Isak well, or, really, he didn’t know him at all, but he felt… safe, in his presence. He was used to deflecting these kinds of questions, but what damage would it do to just talk?

“I got kicked out of film school,” he said. “It kinda jumpstarted a whole chain of bad decisions. And…” Even shrugged. “Things just fell apart, I guess.”

“When was this?” Isak asked. He seemed genuinely curious.

“A couple of years ago.”

“What’s stopping you from getting back on track?”

“It’s pointless,” Even smiled bitterly, but Isak kept his gaze fixed on him expectantly. “It’s just.. I had a… manic episode,” he paused here to gauge Isak’s reaction, but there was none. “A bad one. I did and said things I… I shouldn’t have. And after everything fell apart, I got real depressed, and...” He exhaled sharply, staring off into the distance for a moment. Clearing his throat, he forced himself to snap out of it. “Now I’m living with my mother and working at a coffee shop. Like a real adult.” He chuckled, “I wonder why Sonja chose Michael over me!”

“Did she leave you for him?” Isak had scrunched up his brows.

“Um, not exactly,” Even said. “I broke it off, and she eventually moved on.”

Isak nodded. “And this somehow explains why you don’t want to make movies anymore?” His lips stretched into a thin line, with sharp dimples at the edges. “You’re content living with your mom and working in a coffee shop for the rest of your life?”

“Ha,” Even said softly. “I mean… what’s the point if it’s just gonna happen again?” he said.

“How do you know it’ll happen again?”

Normally, this line of questioning would have pissed Even off. The implication that he didn’t know what was best for himself was condescending and dismissive. But Isak’s tone was one of inquiry, rather than judgement, and he was no longer smiling. Still, this wasn’t what Even wanted to talk about.

“So how did you end up stranded on an island, then?” he decided to flip the tables. “Did your fiancée leave you at the altar? ‘Cause I could probably make a movie about that…”

Isak gave him a wide-eyed fake smile.

“She didn’t,” he said finally. “I left her. Hence the taking of all my stuff.”

Even laughed. “Why'd you leave her?”

Isak shrugged, looking down at a pebble and turning it over with his foot. “Didn’t love her, I guess.”

“So… why were you going to get married?”

Now it was Isak’s turn for a bitter laugh. He shrugged and waved his head noncommittally.

“Love’s just not… in the stars for me,” he said finally. “Maybe in another life.”

It seemed that they weren’t so different after all.

They finished the joint, and Even felt its warming effect on his psyche. Thoughts and ideas chased each other inside his head as he watched the ocean, and Isak’s quiet presence was somehow comforting. He shifted his gaze to look at his companion, only to find that Isak had been watching him the whole time. His gray-blue eyes turned quickly downwards, as though he had been caught in wrongdoing, and a corner of his lips twitched in an apologetic smile. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. Even wasn’t sure why Isak found him so interesting, but he was oddly flattered. It seemed like it wouldn’t be easy to hold the attention of someone like him.

Muffled voices from the other side of the rock interrupted their moment. As their volume increased, Even recognized Sonja’s laugh, and prayed that she would turn back upon reaching the stone barrier.

“I think there’s like a cave in the middle of it,” a female voice was saying. “I wanna check it out!”

“Do you smell pot? I think it’s a secret hideout!” another voice chimed in.

“Shit,” Even whispered under his breath. He glanced over at Isak who just stood there, watching him sheepishly. They hadn’t really discussed how much physical contact they were each comfortable with, but Even knew there was just one way out of this. He stood up straight, placing one hand on the rock next to Isak’s head. Isak looked up at him through thick eyelashes, gaze shifting quickly from his eyes to his mouth. Even leaned in so close he could feel Isak’s breath on his lips, but didn’t want to do anything that was out of line.

“Is someone in there?” a whisper came from the opening of the alcove, and Isak lifted his chin, pressing his mouth against Even’s. The momentary awkwardness of the surprise kiss dissipated quickly, as Even closed his eyes and tasted Isak on his tongue. He had expected it to feel wrong, or rough, or unpleasant. Instead, the soft warmth of Isak’s lips sent chills down his spine, and the sudden tingling sensation in his lower abdomen was impossible to deny. Isak’s fingers scratched the back of his head as he buried them in Even’s hair, and his whole body responded to the touch. Even found himself hoping that whoever was at the opening would take their sweet time before leaving the scene.

“Oh my god, Even?” Sonja’s voice brought their kiss to an abrupt end. They both turned to look at her, her eyebrows raised and eyes wide. “I... I’m so sorry! I didn’t.. I didn’t mean to interrupt, I’ll just…” she pointed towards the beach and quickly pushed her two friends back outside, following quickly behind them.

Even straightened up reluctantly, pulling away from Isak’s embrace. They exchanged an awkward smile before deciding to head back to the resort.

That night’s festivities kept them busy until after midnight, and Even found himself constantly checking where Isak was. He played the role of boyfriend incredibly well, and Even’s friends (if you could still call them that, considering they hadn’t talked in years) were absolutely charmed by him. And at this point, there was no denying that Even was too.

As he got ready for bed that evening, Even tried to sort out his thoughts. They had one day left in Hawaii before the wedding, and then they’d probably never see each other again. The prospect of losing Isak filled Even with cold dread, which was ridiculous, because you can’t lose something you never had. He wondered if there was a chance that this, whatever it was, was mutual. That maybe Isak would be open to seeing Even again after they both returned to their homes.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he saw that Isak was already in bed and under the covers, laughing animatedly at the television screen. He climbed into bed next to him, scooting closer to the middle than the edge, painfully aware of the space between them. As the credits rolled on the screen, Isak turned off the television, tossing the remote on the bedside table, and turning to face Even.

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” he asked casually.

“Well,” Even shifted his body so that he was facing Isak. “It’s a sunset wedding, and Sonja wants me to help the bridesmaids out with preparations, because, you know…” he shook his head and scoffed. “I don’t even know what her deal is, honestly,” he chuckled. Isak’s lips stretched into a soft smile, his eyes somehow radiating warmth, and it all made Even’s heart ache with desire. How had he not noticed sooner how hot Isak was? How had he not known he was into guys? How had he not just kept kissing him in the alcove after Sonja had left?

“So I’m on my own?” Isak asked.

“Yeah,” the word came out a whisper.

“Do I have an outfit for the wedding?” Isak furrowed his brow.

“It’s casual dress. On the beach and all that. We’ll find you something.”

Isak nodded.

“Good night, Evvy,” he said with a wink and smile before turning around and pulling the blanket up to his chin.

It took all of Even’s willpower not to reach out and run his fingers through Isak’s golden curls. Instead, he turned to face the other way and tried to stop his brain from thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied. there's going to be one more chapter. thank you all so much for the encouragement! it really helps with the motivation.

 

**PART I**

* * *

 

“Isak!”

It was still pitch black when the familiar voice startled Isak out of his dream. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his racing heart slowly returned to normal. There was no one in the room except for him and Even, who was fast asleep, and the only sound coming from outside was that of the ocean waves breaking near the shore. He was no longer sure that he had heard a voice at all, or rather, its memory was already fading as though from a dream. He sighed and looked over at his sleeping bedfellow.

Even had booked a flight home for Isak the previous day, and while finally going home was definitely good news, it also felt like the end of their… transaction. Payment had been made. It became that much harder to ignore the fact that not only was his time with Even swiftly coming to an end, it had never been anything more than an exchange of goods and services. Isak froze as Even turned over onto his stomach. He was now so close that, had he wanted to, he could have made their shoulders touch just by shifting his weight slightly.

_S_ _hit_.

He had literally only met the guy three days ago, and he was smitten like a schoolboy, lying here too scared to move so as not to disturb the delicate situation. _Turn the other way_ , he told himself. _Even has no interest in touching or being touched by you. Leave it._

He had almost convinced himself to turn when Even moved again, this time resting his forehead on the side of Isak’s shoulder, and placing his hand on his chest.

_Breathe_. Isak took a deep breath and exhaled. He supposed he couldn’t _know_ that it wasn’t mutual. The only way to know for sure was to ask. It would have to wait until after the wedding, but he made up his mind right then and there that he was going to tell Even that evening. The chances of it going well were slim, he knew that, and there was no need to make Sonja’s big day any more awkward for Even than it already would be. He closed his eyes and allowed himself the luxury of quietly enjoying the proximity of Even’s body to his.   

When he woke up again that morning, he was alone. After a brief moment of panic, he remembered that Sonja had asked Even to help with wedding stuff, so it made sense that he would need to leave early. Isak knew that he had no right to be upset by this - Even didn’t owe him his time or attention. It hurt nonetheless.

Passing by the breakfast nook on his way to the bathroom, Isak noticed a neatly folded sheet of paper on the table. He picked it up and felt a flutter deep in his chest. In black pen, Even had scribbled a note.

  

> “Bridesmaiding is a full time job.
> 
> You can rummage through my stuff for wedding clothes, just make sure you look snazzy for your grand finale.”

 

The signature read _Evvy™_ and below it was a small sketch.

 

 

 

Though he tried to keep a straight face – for whom? he didn’t even know – Isak's lips seemed to stretch into a big grin of their own volition. It was settled. He would definitely tell Even how he felt after the wedding. He looked over the message and drawing one more time, before folding it and tucking it safely into the pocket of the only pair of pants he had that were actually his.

He spent an embarrassingly long time that day staring out at the ocean and trying to come up with a way to tell Even that didn’t make his stomach want to do somersaults. Though it was an exceptionally long day, when 6 o’clock came around, it caught him by surprise. He had hoped that Even wouldn't be busy the whole day, but so far he had seen no sign of him. He made his way back to the bungalow to get dressed. At least he knew he would see Even at the ceremony.

The post-ceremony celebration was going to take place just off the beach. Curious to find out how it looked – and not at all hoping that he would run into Even, of course – Isak made a small detour toward the large pavilion. It seemed to already be mostly set up and decorated, but it was completely empty. He had expected it to be bustling with people arranging food and drinks for the guests, but he supposed that could be done during the ceremony, which would take place at a beach-facing wedding gazebo a little further down the beach. Parts of the inside of the pavilion were blocked off with wooden walls, and just as he was about to leave, Isak heard laughter from behind one of them. Though there was no reason for it, he suddenly felt as though he had been trespassing or entering a forbidden area, and quickly slid into the shadow of some palm trees to his left.

It was time for him to go and change at the bungalow anyway, but still, curiosity got the better of him, and he looked over one more time hoping to find the source of the laughter. His heart dropped when he saw Sonja, white wedding dress and all, dancing to no audible music with none other than Even. They looked like a final scene of a Disney princess movie, twirling lightly across the wooden pavilion floor, Even’s right hand on Sonja’s waist, and his left holding hers.

Isak should have known better. He looked up at the sky to keep tears from pooling around his eyes. As he looked back at the pavilion, Even was kissing Sonja. A wave of nausea swept over him and he ran in the opposite direction, toward the bungalow. He had half a mind to just go to the airport now and leave Even alone for the wedding. If there was even going to be a wedding. But after giving a tall palm tree a very hard kick that hurt his foot way more than it hurt the tree trunk, he pulled himself together. He’d spent most of his life pretending to be something he’s not. He might as well keep doing it.

 

 

* * *

   **PART II**

* * *

 

Even was surprised to find that he didn’t hate spending the day with Sonja, keeping her company as she flitted about excitedly, half getting herself ready for the ceremony, and half barking orders at everyone around to relieve her stress. It was the same old Sonja, the one he used to love. When she wanted to make sure that her heels would not make walking impossible on the wooden pavilion floor (she had different sandals for the ceremony itself), he suggested they go and try it out, earning himself several thankful looks from her bridesmaids and other helpers. They walked across the sand toward the pavilion, Sonja holding her shoes in her hands. It was the first time that they had been alone together since they arrived here. Which meant it was the first time in months. Maybe a year? It was odd how time changed things. Even only half-listened to Sonja as he tried to decipher what exactly was suddenly so different.

“I know that this is hard for you,” Sonja said abruptly. “I mean, this whole…" She paused. "I really appreciate you coming and being here today.”

She smiled and picked a piece of lint off Even’s shoulder, and it was as though a veil suddenly lifted. She was the same old Sonja, _but he wasn’t_. For the past year, she had been more than an ex. For Even, she had become the epitome of all that he lost, all that he broke, and all that he could never have. And now, standing next to her, in her wedding dress, about to marry another man, Even had no desire for her. Not only was he not jealous or bitter, he was _happy_ for her.

“You know, Isak seems  a little… I don’t know, odd?” she said, and, seeing the look on Even’s face, quickly added, “No, I don't mean... not in a bad way. It's just that he doesn’t really volunteer any information about himself. I don’t see what you have in common. How did you even meet? And since when are you dating guys?”

“You wanna know how we met?” Even responded. “He’s… he was a contract killer, hired to seduce and kill me.”

Sonja’s face was priceless, so he continued. “We fell in love instead, and he quit his job, and uh,” he shrugged, “things have been great ever since.”

It took her a moment, but finally, Sonja laughed, “Oh my god, you’re such a jerk." She turned to look at him again. "That’s not true, right?”

“Nope,” Even laughed.

“I’m so gullible,” she said, putting on her shoes as they climbed up onto the platform. “So then how did you actually meet?”

Even thought about it for a moment before speaking. “I hired him to pretend to be my boyfriend for a friend’s party. And then we fell in love.”

“Oh fuck you!” she punched his shoulder lightly.

“No, I’m serious,” Even exclaimed. “I know it’s ridiculous, but it’s true. It was very romantic.”

It didn’t look like Sonja bought it. She walked in a circle twice, and then turned to Even, hands outstretched.

“I don’t know if I can dance here! Help me practice.”

It felt good to be this comfortable with Sonja with no resentment or hurt. Even hadn’t thought it would ever be possible. He wondered if things would have worked out differently had he not met Isak at the airport.

Sonja laughed as they danced, and when they came to a stop, she reached up and kissed him. Even kissed her back instinctively, out of habit. It felt natural and familiar, something he had done a thousand times before, but only for a moment. Even pulled away, shaking his head.

“You don’t wanna do this,” he said. _What the hell was she doing?_

“I’m not sure I should marry Michael,” Sonja spoke quickly, wringing her hands. “I don’t know if I’m making the right choice. What if…” She never finished her sentence but pressed her lips together tightly, holding back tears.

“It’s cold feet,” Even said. “You’re just getting cold feet.”

Sonja shook her head.

“You were so excited about it ten minutes ago,” he pointed out.

“What if I’d rather,” she hiccuped slightly through tears, “rather be with you?”

Even shook his head. “That’s not.. I don’t…”

He wasn’t sure if Sonja really wanted to be with him or if it was, in fact, just nerves. It was hard to tell. It seemed like she didn’t even know. But there was one thing Even did know. He hadn’t realized it until just now, but suddenly he was certain.  

“I don’t want that,” he said. “I’m not in love with you anymore.”

Sonja wiped tears from her eyes and gave him a sad smile. “B-because of Isak?” she stuttered.

Even considered it for a moment.

“Yes,” he said. And he meant it. He meant it so much that he suddenly got the urge to say fuck everything, skip the wedding, and make some grand romantic gesture declaring his feelings to Isak, the guy who tried to steal his luggage and stole his heart instead. “I’m sorry,” he said. “The wedding is your decision to make, and I’ll be your friend either way. But that’s all.”

He squeezed her arm gently and walked away. He wanted to find Isak. He had to talk to him before it was too late. He rushed to the bungalow only to find it empty again. He checked the beach nearby, the bar where they had met previously, and even the alcove, but Isak was nowhere to be found. It was almost time for the wedding, so he headed over to the ceremony site, hoping to at least meet him there in time for the wedding, and they could talk after.

A small crowd had already formed, and a line of people were filing in through the makeshift aisle between white chairs, arranged in rows in front of the gazebo. Semi-transparent white drapes floated in the wind from the wooden poles, and several large vases of flowers were positioned tastefully around the area. A jolt of excitement ran through Even as he spotted Isak, talking to Sonja’s mother. He wore a blue button-down shirt and dark slacks that emphasized his lean stature. His hair was tamer than he’d seen it before, almost neat, but still with a bit of that out-of-control flare that suited Isak’s face so well.

Even grinned happily when their eyes met, but was greeted with a perfunctory smile from Isak, who turned his attention back to Sonja’s mother almost immediately. Even approached them and gave Isak a quick peck on the cheek in a way of greeting. And though Isak smiled and touched his arm as they headed towards their seats, something seemed off, and Even couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He barely paid attention as Sonja walked down the aisle, smiling happily as though she hadn’t wanted to call off the wedding half an hour ago. Instead, he kept glancing over at Isak, who never once met his gaze.

Sonja and Michael exchanged vows and rings, and shortly thereafter the celebration was moved to the large pavilion. Isak stood by Even for most of the evening, performing his assigned role exactly as he had the previous few nights – except now any attempts at flirtation when they were alone somehow fell flat. Even thought of the note he had left for Isak that morning. Everything had been fine the previous night, which meant that the drawing had crossed a line. That Isak realized that it wasn’t just an act for Even. And that he was not interested. How could Even had ever thought he would be? He had always been a romantic fool, but this level of sentimental idiocy was new even for him. Isak wasn’t interested in him. He was just earning his ticket home.

Even barely slept that night, knowing that it was the last he would spend near Isak.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for the lovely comments! I hope you enjoy the ending.

* * *

**PART I**

* * *

 

After a whirlwind morning of packing and goodbyes, Isak and Even took the early shuttle to the airport. Even had managed to get Isak a seat on the same flight, though not in first class, so they sat together in the departure lounge, waiting for boarding to begin. The awkward tension between them intensified with every moment they waited.

Isak had been very cold with Even the previous evening, and feelings of guilt had slowly started mingling with the already present heartbreak and turmoil inside him. He knew that Even hadn’t done anything wrong. Well, not to him, anyway. This was never supposed to be anything more than a business deal, an exchange of favors at best. And painful as it was, Isak did not regret the experience. He had felt more during his four and a half days with Even than he probably had in his whole life. He’d had crushes before – some really bad ones – but it was never anything as intense as this. It was as though something had dislodged in his heart, and now emotions he had kept locked up for years were suddenly flowing freely. A smile crept up on his lips as he imagined confessing his feelings using that analogy, “You are the plunger to the shit-packed toilet of my heart, Even. Please love me!” He glanced over at Even, who seemed deep in thought, lips pursed slightly and fingers drumming nervously on the arm of his chair.

_Maybe he should tell him the truth_. He’d have to find a better way to phrase it, of course, but this wasn’t just an unrequired crush. He knew this because, in spite of his initial reaction to seeing Even with Sonja, he no longer wanted to pretend. Not to Even, not to his friends, his family, and certainly not to himself. It seemed worth saying out loud.

“So what are you gonna do when you get home?” Even broke the silence.

Isak thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know, I guess I’ll have to start with explaining certain things to some people… So that’ll be fun.”

Even gave him a small smile, “Clear things up with your ex?”

“Something like that,” Isak said, bracing himself for what he was about to say next. “I uh.. Wh.. What are you gonna do?” he stammered instead, and immediately wanted to punch himself in the face, _Fight Club_ style. _Real brave, Isak_. _Very authentic_.

“I was thinking of trying to get into movies again,” Even responded. “I have an old camera that I haven’t used in years. I hope it still works anyway,” he sighed. “Maybe I’ll start a YouTube channel or something.”

Isak smiled, but before he had a chance to respond, a loud voice came over the speakers, announcing that it was time to board the flight. A line formed almost immediately in front of the gate, and one by one, the passengers all walked down the jetway and into the aircraft. Isak and Even exchanged curt nods before Even took his seat, and Isak moved further toward the rear of the plane to find his.

Through the course of the flight, Isak decided to talk to Even after they landed - and then changed his mind - at least five times. Finally, he made a deal with himself: If he managed to catch up with Even, who was much closer to the door, after they landed, he would tell him. If not, he’d forget it ever happened. 

As the wheels of the plane hit the runway with a thump, Isak started counting the number of people in the rows between him and Even. It did not look promising. Worst of all, he was seated by the window, with two older men sitting between him and the aisle. He jumped out of his seat the moment the FASTEN SEATBELTS sign turned off, but found himself stuck in the corner, while the other passengers hemmed and hawed and took forever to lower their carry-ons from the overhead bins. He had barely managed to step into the aisle when he saw the back of Even’s head as he exited the plane. It was too late. Tight-throated and miserable, he let himself be shuffled toward the exit at an excruciatingly slow pace.

 

* * *

**PART II**

* * *

 

Even found himself once again staring at a luggage carousel with a broken heart. He remembered fondly the moment when Isak first entered his sight. _Shit._ Things had been so awkward that morning that Even hadn’t even dared trying to say a proper goodbye. He already regretted it. He looked around the airport lobby for what must have been the tenth time, hoping against hope to catch a glimpse of Isak’s flaxen hair.

“Hi,” a familiar voice came from behind him, and Even turned around so fast he thought he might have gotten whiplash.

Isak was looking up at him from under the hood of an oversized blue sweatshirt, his hands deep in his pockets.

“Hey,” Even said barely audibly.

“So I uh… forgot I borrowed this sweatshirt from you,” Isak said. “I couldn’t find mine.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Even smiled softly.

“Is it okay if I return it some other time?” Isak asked. He glanced at Even briefly before looking down at his feet.

Even nodded, and then, realizing that Isak wasn’t looking at him, said, “Of course.”

“Well, I should…” Isak started to say, but Even interrupted him.

“Do you need a ride home?”

“Oh, uh,” Isak suddenly seemed very flustered and unable to form a complete sentence. “It’s ok, I don’t, I mean, is it out of your way? I’m just-”

“Even Bech Naesheim,” a middle-aged, blond woman – his mother – appeared in front of them, looking at Even with daggers in her eyes. Even had completely forgotten that she was picking him up from the airport. “How could you?”

_Fuck_. She must have realized that he had used her credit card to buy Isak’s ticket home.

“Hi mom,” he said, trying to look as apologetic as possible. He hated that she could still make him feel like a child with just one look. He looked over at Isak to make sure his mother hadn’t scared him off.

“Well you must be Isak,” his mom said in a much kinder tone, smiling at Isak before looking at Even angrily again. “ _My son’s boyfriend_ that everyone is raving about.”

_Oh_. _How did she? Oh..._

Even glanced back over at Isak, who looked a lot like how Even felt.

His mom’s voice became soft and warm again. “It’s so good to finally meet you!” she turned to Isak and pulled him into a big hug. “The pictures from the wedding were lovely. And all over Facebook,” she looked at Even again before turning back to Isak, her hands still on his shoulders. “You must join us for dinner,” she insisted. “Tonight! I know you must be tired from the trip, but I want to hear all about it, and apparently, my son leaves important things out.”

Mortified, Even mouthed “sorry” to Isak, before getting his mom’s attention. “Mom, it’s not-“ he started to say, but Isak interrupted.

“That sounds great, actually,” he shot Even a half smile, “I’m starving, and I need a ride anyway. Thank you.”

Even’s mother seemed delighted, clapping her hands together.

“Are your bags not here yet?” she asked impatiently. She craned her neck to look over at the carousel, which was just now beginning to fill with suitcases. “Why don’t I go pull up the car and wait for you boys out front?” She gave Isak a toothy grin and patted his shoulder before scowling at Even and walking off. It occurred to Even that she hadn’t even hugged him.

Isak cleared his throat and lifted his eyes at Even. “I guess I should start making business cards, after all.” He gestured with his hand, waving it across an imaginary billboard in front of them. “‘For a nominal fee, you too can have the fake boyfriend of your dreams!’”

Even laughed, but his joy quickly gave way to the harsh reality. He didn’t want to pretend anymore. He couldn’t keep doing this to himself.

“I’m afraid I… I can’t afford you,” he said finally. “Though I really wish I could,” he whispered with a small, sad smile.

It took Isak a moment to respond. Finally, he took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows.

“I-“ he laughed nervously before continuing in a shaky voice. “I take other forms of payment.”

Even’s eyebrows shot up and his heart skipped a beat. There was no way this meant what Even thought it meant. _Was there?_ He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again.

A croaky “Yeah?” was all he could finally muster.

Isak bit his lip and nodded, and Even fought the urge to just grab him and kiss him.

"What kind of payment?" he asked.

"What are you offering?" 

“The thing is,” Even said, after a pause, meeting Isak’s gaze, “I don’t _want_ a fake boyfriend.”

Isak gave him a quick and tight-lipped smile and looked away, his face flushing red.

“N-, no, I mean,” Even explained quickly, “I mean I don’t… want a _fake_ boyfriend.”

“Well what _do_ you want?” Isak whispered after a brief silence without looking up. His eyebrows were pinched together and his jaw clenched, as though bracing himself for a hit.

“You,” Even said simply. 

Isak laughed with a sharp exhale, as though he had been holding his breath the whole time, looking up with eyes wide.

“Okay,” he said in a slightly squeaky voice, the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

“Okay?” Even could hardly believe this was happening.

“Okay,” Isak nodded and moved closer almost imperceptibly.

As though hit by a sudden fever, Even felt hot and cold at the same time, practically buzzing with excitement. He took a deep breath before stepping forward. With shaky fingers, he tucked a stray tendril of hair behind Isak’s ear, and leaned slowly in to kiss him. When their lips met, a dam seemed to burst open in Even’s chest. He couldn’t believe that this was real, that this stupid forced wedding had been the best thing to ever happen to him. Isak responded eagerly, moving forward with such passion that Even almost lost his balance. He wrapped his arms around Isak and kissed him hard. The airport bustle around them faded from his consciousness. All that mattered was the softness of Isak’s lips that kept stretching into a smile mid-kiss and the heat of his body pressed up against Even’s. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt Isak’s fingertips on the nape of his neck, sliding upwards to run through his hair. Isak, too, was putty in his hands, kissing him with such fervor that he finally knew the feeling was completely mutual.

They made out feverishly, completely unaware of the scandalized looks they were getting from passersby. As the crowd slowly thinned around them, a single green suitcase with a purple ribbon made its way around the carousel for the third time, and Even’s phone buzzed in his pocket with messages from his mother, who was waiting out front.


End file.
